Letters to Juliet
by T.L.BL
Summary: Its about a Tadumn who is getting  marryed and her and Jeremy are going out to Itily and Tadumn meets her friend Edward who went out when they were younger and she falls back in love with him again and she doesn't know who to chose.


Letters to Juliet

"Honey" I yelled "please tell me that you are almost ready to go to the airport, man if you're not never mind we do still have about 30 minutes" I yelled again.

"That's good because I have had a breakthrough guess what I have a new chapter to write and I can't wait to go to Italy" said my fiancé, Jeremy.

"Do you know you will be able to do your entire site seeing and my writing for me to go all over the place and meet my favorite and famous writers that live in Italy" said Jeremy.

"I know hay I am going to go call my friend and tell her that we are about to leave for the airport and that I will call her again when we get to the airport" I said back to him. So I went to the living room and I called my friend Sara and we talked.

"Hello Sara." I said.

Excitement in her voice, Sara answered. "Hello, Tadumn! What are you and your fiancé doing?" she asked.

I said "nothing we are about to leave for the airport I thought I would call you and talk to you for awhile because Jeremy is in the other room writing" I said.

"Well you know him he just loves to write it's in his nature" said Sara.

"I know but sometimes it seems that he chooses his writing over me I mean I just wish he would notice me like he notices his writing" I said in a depressed voice.

"Honey" Sara said "you got to understand he loves you but he also loves to write just like you love to site see any where you go you have to go look around even when you moved into New York with him you wanted to go look around" said Sara in a comforting voice.

"Well thank you Sara but I guess I will let you go because we are about to leave for the airport" I said.

"Ok goodbye Tadumn".

"Honey" I yelled "come on we have to go to the airport or we will miss our plane"

And then Jeremy yelled back "all right I'm ready let's go sweetie". When we got to the airport we gave the women our tickets I called Sara told we that Jeremy and I were at the airport and said got to go.

I was just so excited to go on this trip I told Jeremy in the most excided voice I had. I just couldn't wait to go on the trip and Jeremy did promise me to spend 99.9 % of his time with me on the trip. When we got on the plane I was upset to see Jeremy sit down and get his laptop out and start to write. I thought to myself is that all he can be or is that all he can do is write. He looked up at me and smiled and said "is something wrong honey"?

I looked back at him faking a smile and said "no I am fine why you are ok aren't you"?

He smiled at me and said "ya I am fine".

I said "I guess I am just a little tired that's all"

He looked at me and said "you better get some sleep I mean it is going to be a 12 hour flight and after that we will be really busy".

After awhile on the plane I got a call from my friend Chieanna and she told me "Tadumn on this little trip you two re taking you a really need to through his computer in the trash and just spent time with each other".

I looked at him and said "I wish I could I told her about how he had been on that laptop since we have been on the plane" I told her.

She told me not to worry after all he did promise you would spend his whole time with you at least 99.9% of the time with you so don't worry about it she told me over again. I told her I will try to keep calm about it but I will be sure to make him hold up to his promise.

Chapter 2 In Italy:

We finally reached the airport at the end of our trip I was asleep and I was I woke up ready to go look around. Jeremy told me that we needed to go get an apartment so he could get some sleep he told me that I mean I was up all night so now he needed to get some sleep. I was fine with that but not really. We got to the apartment and he fell down on the bed and got some sleep a couple hours later we went to go see some of his favorite writers and that is all we did for the whole time. The next day we went on some more trips to go meet his favorite writers. Then he told me about this call he got to go see another writer I asked "what about my site seeing".

He told me about how he would drop me off so I could do my site seeing. I could do my site seeing if that would make me happy I said "fine that's cool I won't mind going off on my own". But that was weird because I loved being on my own and I came to find out that he didn't mind being on his own ether. When I was I saw all these people leaving an ally and I went into the ally and saw all of these women were crying and writing stuff on paper and stick their papers on the wall. At the end of it all a women came up to the wall and picked up all of the papers and walked off. I followed her and she meet up with her friends and they all waked off together and then they went into the building. I let myself in and I saw them and said um "hello" in Italian to them they said something but I could not understand them.

I said "I am sorry but I saw you get the letters and I was just wondering why".

They looked at me and said "why well because we solve the problems for the people that have heart break the marriage the deaths so and so".

I said "o so you all are Juliet"

They said "her sectaries".

I was so surprised at what they did for a living but of course they had other jobs but it was so kind of them to do this. I looked at them and asked "do you mind if I stick around and write about this for my story".

They all looked at me and said "no go ahead I think we would be horned to be in your story" then she looked around and said "yes".

They looked at each other and all said "o ya go ahead it would be fun".

I took a seat around the table and started writing about all that they were doing and writing about. One after another they all started to leave and it was past 9 o'clock. I now know that I am not as good as writer as Jeremy but after being around him for so much time I guess writing I kind of like it to but that is no reason why he ignores me. As I walked home a saw something that I will never forget it was my ex.

"Will is that you?" I said in a bit of a freaked out voice.

"O my good lord is that you I can't believe it, so what's been going on with you for all of this time."

I said "o wow it is you I can't believe you are here." I just couldn't not believe he was here after 3 years here he is and that was rare to see him after all we were engaged at one time. He looked at me and just smiled and we went for a walk back to my place and just talked for the rest of the way.

When we got there Jeremy was waiting there for me and asked "where have you been babe, and who is your friend." I was just standing there unable to speak froze for the moment.

I didn't know what was going to happen if I told him that he was my ex and that me and him were walking and talking and just hanging out.

* * *

><p>please reviewmy story<p> 


End file.
